I Refuse To Leave You
by MissAntelope
Summary: What if... Annabeth refuses to leave Percy at Mount St. Helens? What if she goes to Calypso's island too? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What would happen if Annabeth didn't leave Percy at Mt. St. Helens. I've been thinking about writing this one for a while but never got around to it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth's POV:

"The blade is almost complete" one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye" Said another monster. "It shall be even sharper than before."

"What _is_ that?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. So far I had no clue. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-" Percy stopped me.

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," He said. "And they… They said they made my father's trident." He swallowed deeply.

"the telekhines betrayed the gods," I said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos." Percy concluded. I nodded.

"We have to get out-" I started but the door to the class room full of telkhines exploded and they spilled out. I looked at Percy in fear and he was already looking at me.

"Put your cap back on," He said, sea green eyes baring into me. "Get out!"

"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you." I stated although half of me right now wanted to run. I was quivering in my shoes, ready to grab Percy and run.

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!" I said. I couldn't let him die here.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice." He said. This boy came to camp half-blood and was crying for mommy. Right now this teenager in front of me was telling me to spare my life in place of his. I was tempted to run right there and then. I did. But I couldn't leave, not without this.

I wasn't going to see this boy for the rest of my life. That just hit me. Percy had saved me from so many things and I had his back many time before as well. Our bond was different than the usual thing I experienced with friends. Percy and I were deeper than acquaintances. He fit just right in my blind spot during battles. He cared about what was happening in my life and would do anything so save my life and our friend's lives.

I don't know why I did it but it just seemed right. I kissed him. I pressed my lips up against his and my tears were starting to come down. It salted the taste of our goodbye which already stung like a sore cut.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I said and chocked back a sob. I put my Yankee's hat on and my body vanished. I stood up from our spot. I took a few seconds to look at Percy and he was dumbstruck. Sitting right on his rear, Percy was staring at the lava, a small smile played on his face. (**A/N: this is the turning point in the story now :] )**

"THERE!" One yelled and Percy was jarred back into reality. He stood up and I watched him pass. What was I doing? I told him that I could go but I wasn't moving from my spot. I stood behind the cauldron we were just standing behind.

Percy ran to the middle of the platform and I followed, scaring four of the older sea demons. The blazing red blade they were holding dropped to the floor in surprise. I gasped at the horrifying blade and Percy seemed scared as well. The blade radiated an evil power that spread to my gut feeling.

I looked at the four exits that led off the platform and they were already covered boy telkehines. There was no escape. I was already on the platform and I couldn't make it out either after following Percy.

"What do we have here?" The tall telkehine asked. "A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes." The one said. "I can smell the sea in his blood." He growled. Percy raised riptide. I spent enough time in quests with Percy to know he was scared to death.

"Strike down one of us, demigod," A third telkehine said. "And the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see _him_ sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."

I watched the expressions on Percy's face range from a variety of emotions. What if Percy didn't have a plan? He was just trying to get rid of me to keep me safe. I felt bad that I disobeyed his orders but I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't leave him to die alone. I couldn't go back to camp saying I lost the life of _The_ boy the prophecy was about. I couldn't live with myself after leaving my best friend to die. And I still had loose strings and open books after I kissed him.

"Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!" The first monster growled with a satisfying grin. I wiped an invisible tear away with an invisible hand. My stomach was slowly filling and dropping with dread.

I watched as the telkehine scooped lava out of the nearest furnace and his hand burst into flames. It didn't' seem to hurt he monster. The others followed his example and they started pelting Percy with flaming lava. They attached to his shirt and his shirt burst into flames. Percy dropped his sword and started to swat out the flames.

"Your father's nature protects you." One said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible." It said and then they threw more.

Then I heard his voice as he screamed. It was the worst sound I ever heard, like a rabbit howling for it's innocence. He crumpled to the floor and curled up next to his sword.

I couldn't' take it anymore. I ran toward the platform and knelt next to Percy. I took off my cap and Percy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?!" He screamed.

"This is my choice." I said. Then my side erupted in pain. I screamed almost as bad a Percy.

"Annabeth!" He said and tried to cover me with his burnt body. "But why didn't' you listen to me?!" He asked.

"Because we are friends. Any other stupid questions Seaweed Brain?" I asked through the pain. I watched a hint of a smile on his face but then he scrunched his eyebrows up like he was thinking. I grabbed his hand and we were pelted with more lava. It stung everywhere.

There was a deep rumbling noise and then we were flying. The wind going through my hair was so loud and I saw the ground. I saw Percy and he was soaring next to me. His hand was limp and his eyes were closed. I didn't' know if he was already dead or not, but I would soon join him in the underworld.

Everything was engulfed in darkness and I felt his fingers slip out of mine.

**A/N: Alright. Please review, favorite, etc. More is coming. I'm thinking it is going to be a short story. Just a few chapters long. I put out another story about Percy being lost in limbo, so if you are interested, please check it out.**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Annabeth meets Calypso

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful review(s). Have a wonderful day!**

**I just finished finals week and got really good scores on my tests so I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter and week. **

Annabeth's POV:

When I came to my senses, everything felt like it was still on fire. When I gasped for air, my throat was sore and dry. I had to cough out and rolled to my side. The pain of moving shot through my body and I groaned. I rolled on my back again and let the pain settle, suffering in silence.

Once the pain subsided to a reasonable amount, I looked at where I was. I could roll my head around and look at my surroundings.

My right side of my body was in the water, my feet angled to the shore. I felt the waves lap against my ear and my hair gathered next to my ear as the waves ebbed away. The smell of salt filled my nose and the thought of the sea made me think of the last person I touched. Percy.

I turned my head towards the sea and all I saw was an endless stretch of blue and sea green waves going back and forth. I looked towards the shore. It was mostly sand. There was a fountain spouting trickles of water with green leaved trees around it. From there on it became a small forest.

My vision was a bit fuzzy from the pain but I could make out a dark figure laying still in the sand a little bit up from where I was. After blinking a few times, I could see the fountain and the drips, the leaves on the trees that rustled in the wind, and the midnight black hair.

"Percy!" I croaked and tried to stand. He was laying on his back and his eyes were closed. There were burnt holes seeping through his orange camp shirt and there were burn marks on his arms and face.

I rolled onto my elbows and tried to support myself. I pulled my knees in but once I had to become dependent on my muscles, my legs wobbled and pain shot through my side.

I cried out in pain to Percy, my voice cracking. For all I know, my best friend might be dead. It pained me to think that way. Who could hear me? Who would listen… The world?

I cried out to the world, hoping to be heard but I had no clue where I was. No.

I cried out to the gods. For doing all this to me. Why was _I_ being punished? Why did Percy have to die? He didn't deserve this. We didn't deserve this.

"Please!" I heard from afar. I was on my hands and my knees, quavering in the sand. I looked to where the voice had come from.

A girl about my age came running up to me. Her caramel brown hair was braided and thrown over one shoulder. Her light brown eyes were full of sympathy as she ran towards me in her white dress.

"Please, don't strain yourself. You don't have the energy, Annabeth," She laid her hands on my shoulders and coaxed me to the floor. I looked at Percy once again, him laying there lifeless and my heart broke into a million pieces. Her hands on my body were soothing and warm.

I twisted onto my back and my hands fell from underneath me. My head hit the sandy floor and I fell into darkness.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The next time I woke up, I heard singing. A light humming, sometimes accompanied by a few melodic words that were in ancient Greek. They had a powerful effect and I could feel the presence of these words seep into my wounds and work at the pain.

For a second the singing ceased. The pain was back and it started creeping up my legs and arms. I made a muffled groan and opened my eyes.

I was laying in a cave, the stone ceiling above me. It was a very soft cot and my head was supported well. Under layers of blankets, I could feel the cold tickle at my feet with the absence of the tune. It made me feel invulnerable to the cold. The evil. And the darkness that surrounded the cave except for a small candle that lit up a glowing part of the room. More candles were hanging on the walls and lit up more of the area.

I rolled my head to the side and saw Percy next to me. He looked even worse up close. His hair was a nest and his face was gaunt and looked like he had lost more weight than he should. Percy was laying on a cot as well with blankets on top of his body. He cringed with out the music as well.

Movement. Movement was not something you would see a dead body do. He was alive.

The girl who I saw on the beach approached my side and started humming again. Both of us shrunk back into our pillows with delight.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The girl looked me right on in the eyes and stopped the graceful song.

"I am Calypso." Her voice was as smooth as milk and honey and was enough to put me back into a trance of sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter sort of but it is the best I could do. Let me know how I'm doing in the review box down there (Look down :] )**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY : ) : ) : ) : )**


	3. Percy

**A/N: Thank you so much for **_**All**_** the reviews! They are wonderful : ) Let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts etc.**

**So I am working on a few side projects here, but I started a collection of songfics centered around Percy Jackson and crew and just like to put it out there. If you like classic rock, those are the songs I am doing : )**

Percy's POV:

Everything hurt. Everywhere. There was sand underneath my fingernails and I could feel the sun beating down on my face. I heard a familiar sound. The sound of waves. I would know that one anywhere. Apart from the waves, there was a small trickling of water. I could tell the source was behind my head.

The pain was immense and I couldn't handle it well. When I was little, if I got a splinter or paper cut, I would run up to my mother and she would make it better. Well, my mom wasn't here and I didn't know where Annabeth was and I-

Annabeth… Oh gods. What have I done? I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't able to protect her the best I can-could. If I could move well, I would get up and search the whole beach for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her lips on mine. Gods, I would give anything for that moment to pause forever. I don't care if at that second, we were both sweating from the lava, or we were wounded and the pain was difficult to get through. The exhaustion may take us both over but we would be together.

When I opened my eyes, there was a blinding ray of sunlight. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, into the sand. Probably a burn or cut on my shoulder stung when I turned my head. Then I looked down the way and saw the area. The fountain behind me was surrounded in stone and the trees bordering it had purple blossoms that were at their potential in the sunlight. The beach was nearby and the waves where rolling in and licking at the shore. The tide was high and washing up a log. Or something that was being moved by the waves.

I squinted and saw the log wasn't a piece of timber.

It was Annabeth. I wanted to move but I couldn't run and pick her up. If I could, I would comfort her like I did when the sirens drover her mad. I would tell her everything is going to be okay and we are going to get off this estranged beach.

Her hair was wet and sand was all over her body. The burns though looked horrible. I didn't even know if she was alive. The waves kept moving her body back and forth as they came in with the tide.

"Annabeth?" I tried to call to her but my limbs were comfortably numb. There was no way I was going to move closer to her.

I settled my head back at the sky and tried to not think about the idea that she was dead. I couldn't handle it. A few tears fell freely until I was asleep again. No dreams, just anxiety.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The next time I woke up, I was still on the sandy beach, but the sun was setting. Chills were creeping up my arm and goose bumps were scratching at my skin, knocking at the door to be let out. It was almost night time.

I looked at where Annabeth was last time and I was greeted with the sandy shore and crashing of waves. No mysterious grey eyes. I sighed and tried not to think that this was all my fault. Although it was. I knew it was my fault. I should have made sure she was out of the mountain and safely back in the Labyrinth.

A sweet singing voice interrupted my thoughts. My eyes left the pink colored skies and looked to the girl walking towards me. She had caramel colored hair and her eyes were a dark brown. Her dress was Greek and flowed around her ankles. The collar framed her neck. She was really pretty and looked about the same age as me.

"Hello, hero." She said. And stopped the singing. Her voice was sweet as honey and flowed nicely from word to word.

"Who are you?" I asked and she smiled as she bent down next to me.

"I am Calypso."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I woke up, I was in a cave and bundled in blankets. There were candles attached to the wall that made a small glow.

To my left was Annabeth. She lay in the same cot I was in and some of her burns were gone. But thankfully she was alive.

It was the singing. Calypso's singing was magically healing our wounds. I could feel it deep within the pores of my skin.

My muscles felt better and I could move my arms a bit. But I was underneath blankets as well.

Calypso came towards me with a mug. She sat on the edge of my bed and helped me tip my head and drink something. It was the nectar of the gods. Blue cookies reminded me of my mother. Oh, what they must be thinking back at home.

She was still humming and singing something in ancient Greek. I wasn't familiar with the song but it was very soothing and relaxing.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded and she continued singing. It was helping, I don't know how but it all felt better. Almost like I was at home with a plate of blue cookies and milk. I looked back at Annabeth and she was starting to snore.

I drifted back to sleep and let the nectar and singing peacefully heal.

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reviews! I'm glad you like this story ;)**

**Have a wonderful day and enjoy your super bowl evening! Go birdies!**


	4. Awake Together

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I apologize for not updating as I usually do. Busy, hectic days. Anyways here goes nothing!**

**Let me just say I am so ready for spring break and Friday! Goodness, everyday goes by so slow… Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

When I woke up I felt much better than last time. I opened my eyes and the cave Percy and I were in was dark and damp. I looked at where his cot was and he was already sitting up right, head held in his hands.

"Percy." I croaked and he snapped his head up, looking right at me. "Oh gods." I coughed and sat up in bed.

"Annabeth you are up." He said and helped me stand up and out of the bed. The blankets piled at the bottom of the bed as I made my way out of my snail shell and into the cold. My legs were jell-o but at least they weren't on fire like before. "How do you feel?" He asked, one hand on my elbow as I steadied myself. The floor was so cold on my bare feet and I curled my toes in hoping the stones would warm up in a bit.

"Eh, and how about yourself?" I asked. I looked at him. He wasn't ever a bulky teenager but at that moment, he looked horrible. Thin boned and terribly gaunt. His pitch black hair was tangled at every end. His sea green eyes never lost their spark though.

"Tip top shape." He lied. "You look like shit though."

"Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear." I put a shaky hand up to my hair and pulled a few strands to my eyes. It looked like a golden rats nest and I sighed, not even wanting to know what my face looked like.

I looked around the cave a little more and there was a fireplace in the wall and a large cooking pot over the fire and the contents were bubbling and wafting the smell of stew. "Where is my knife?" I asked Percy. At that moment, Percy's hands shot to his side. He pulled out Riptide and he immediately relaxed. I looked around and at the foot of my bed on the floor, my knife was laying on a pile of shredded and burnt clothing. Percy and I were both wearing white clothing that wasn't ours.

The light from outside was coming from our left and I looked at him. He shrugged and we made our way outside.

It was a big green field with a rocky beach at the end of a slope to the waves where I remember being in. There were four fountains that were spouting water from a stone saytrs. It seemed like a utopia island that never stops shining with beauty.

On the shore, the girl I remember seeing before was standing in the sand and talking to a man. I tried to think about where I remembered the name Calypso but instead focused on the mystery man. I couldn't see him clearly through the glint of the sunlight off the water.

Percy and I advanced a bit and walked slowly. We went through the grass and the blades scratched against the bottom of our feet. Then something poked the bottom of my foot. I looked down and the grass had changed to gravel. When I looked back up, the man was gone and Calypso stood on the shore by herself.

"Well, you too are finally awake." She smiled.

"Who were you just talking with?" Percy asked.

"Just a messenger." She said. "How are you two feeling?"

"Alright." I answered for both of us.

"Annabeth, you seemed to heal wonderfully but Percy, something drained your energy." She said, noting his weakened state. I remembered him blowing up the volcano.

"How do you know our names?" I asked her defensively.

Calypso looked at me then at Percy with a sweet smile.

"Your friend talks very fondly of you in his sleep." She said and Percy blushed a bit.

"How did we get here? What happened." We started asking a lot of questions but she waved her hand and dismissed our inquiry.

"You two fell from the sky and landed over there." She pointed to the rolling waves. "This is the phantom island of Ogygia."

"How do you get off this island?" I asked.

"Dear, you can't. There aren't many ways off."

"But we have to get to camp, our friends-" Percy started but Calypso cut him off.

"Grover and Tyson, yes?" She asked. We nodded. "Rest first, before you try to find your friends. You are no use to them now until you can heal fully."

"Do you enjoy… turning people into guinea pigs?" Percy asked. Calypso laughed and shook her head.

"No, why do you ask?" She looked like she wanted to run her hands through Percy's hair but I didn't think that was a good idea.

"We met Circe and she had an island as well and turned Percy into a guinea pig." I smiled, but I knew Percy was probably not liking the horrible idea of magically transforming into a furry, little creature again.

"No, I am not an evil sorceress." Calypso said. "Nor am I your enemy, heroes. But I think you may need some rest. Percy, your eyes are already closing." She said.

Percy nearly collapsed and fell onto my side. With his weight, I was close to doubling over but Calypso quickly grabbed his weak form and helped him walk to a nearby bench. I took a seat next to Percy and we both fell asleep to the sound of trickling water.

**A/N: Okay, another chapter busted out! Yay : )**

**Have a wonderful day and endure your Monday.**


	5. Moonlace

**A/N: alright! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I pretty much say that every time I put an author's note up here but I do it out of thanks! And happy presidents day to everyone out there. It's another day off school!**

Percy's POV:

I woke up and it was dark. Annabeth and I weren't outside anymore but underneath the blankets of our separate cots again. I sat up and saw Annabeth still as a bird, sleeping quietly. The fire crackled sending out a warm feeling through the cave. Annabeth shrugged under the covers that were pulled up to her chin.

Calypso wasn't here and I didn't want to wake Annabeth so I walked outside of the cave and met the chilling breeze. I could hear the faint sound of the ocean waves lapping the shore, but it was too dark to see any details of the landscape.

I looked at the shining crescent moon that gave a small shine over the land. Glittered across the sky, was a salted dressing of glowing stars. I could recognize the constellations instantly after spending several nights out with Annabeth. Pegasus, Sagittarius, Capricorn, and a new one, glowing brighter than ever. It was the shape of a girl. Of a huntress.

"What can you see, Percy?" It was Calypso. I looked back at our level and strained my eyes in the dark to look at her. She, again was amazingly beautiful. Calypso almost looked as beautiful as the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

"Oh, I uh… I forgot." I said, catching myself looking at her beautiful eyes.

Calypso handed me a lump of dirt and chuckled.

"Well, if you are up, then you can help me plant some flowers." Calypso led me to a garden where she picked up a tool and started digging. I stood, watching her work in the dirt. Some of the dirt crumbled through my fingers. I looked down and

"That is moonlace." She caught me looking at the mysterious plant. "The only way you can plant it is at night." She said and the moonlight cast a ghastly sparkling look over the petals as they moved in my hands.

Calypso reached up and took the plant from me. For a split second, our fingers touched. She was warm and she looked up at me. Our eyes met before she went back to gardening, pulling up the ground and tucking it in a blanket of dirt. I cleared my throat.

"So, is that all that it does? Glow?" I asked.

"Does it need to do anything?" She asked, looking up to me. "It gives light, it lives, and it's beautiful." Calypso stood up from the ground and rose to my eye line. She turned around to look at her garden.

"I love my garden." She said, with a full and proud chest.

"It's pretty awesome." I agreed. I wasn't into planting things but this collection of flowers, fruits, and other plants would win a prize. Everything had the most beautiful and blossoming colors that flowered to the sky, the vines reaching out to each other.

"My mom always wanted a garden back at home. But our apartment in Manhattan-we don't have enough space." I said, still marveling one of the groups of grapes hanging on one of the wooden fences. I saw her look at me on the side.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You haven't left Ogygia have you?"

"I haven't left this place… In a long time." She sighed. "Hermes visits me from time to time. He has told me about the world and how much it has changed."

"Why haven't you left?" I asked her. She broke eye contact and looked down.

"It is my punishment."

"What did you do?" I asked out of wonder.

"I did nothing. But my father, his name is Atlas, he did a lot."

The mention of that name sent a shiver down my back.

"Still. It isn't fair to have you suffer for what your father did." I said. "A girl named Zoe, another daughter of Atlas, was the bravest person I knew."

Calypso looked at my face for a long time, her eyes full of sadness and it game me a melancholy feeling.

"How are you feeling? Are you all healed?" She asked, changing the subject. I moved my legs which were still stiff, and I was starting to get light-headed from standing up for so long.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked her.

"I… I'll see you in the morning, my brave one." She said, voice breaking. Calypso ran off towards the beach, leaving me to confused to do anything but watch her as she disappeared.

I walked towards the cave again and before going back in, I looked up at the constellation of Zoe one last time before going back into the cave.

Annabeth still had not moved from where I had left her. I crawled back into bed and looked at the ceiling. Turning my head, I glanced at Annabeth. With her eyes closed, she looked-I'm not going to lie-like a weird bird.

Her hair was stuck in her mouth, covering her face and spread over the pillow. Her mouth was open and would smack open and shut every once in a while. One foot was sticking out of the covers and another arm draped on top of her head.

I smiled and slowly fell back to sleep, thinking of nothing in particular.

**A/N: Okay! That took longer than I expected. Finally got it going : )**

**Let me know how I did please and have a wonderful day!**

**Good luck with your Monday and week everybody!**


	6. Hephaestus

**A/N: Sorry about not posting soon. I have been applying for job positions and have had my mind preoccupied with school. I hope all is well for anyone who actually does reading this. Have a great day and enjoy!**

**I wrote a House of Hades story so if you are interested, check it out! I am really proud of it too : ) Yay!**

Annabeth's POV:

Time was very hard to keep track of on Ogygia, just like Calypso had said. I was beginning to think that we should start thinking about leaving. Several times, Percy had told me he used his empathy link to try and contact Grover. It pained both him and me that we didn't know if the others were alright.

The more we thought about leaving, the more we remembered that we were still weak on our feet. Percy was really tired after what he did on Mount St. Helens.

Ogygia was not like the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Vegas. Percy and I talked at night about this place and we both agreed. We didn't leave because it was just such a beautiful place.

Most days, Percy and I would sit on the beach and sip some nectar. We would watch Calypso garden all day. She would turn over the soil and tend to the flowers bathing and blooming in the sunlight. She would whip her hair back when it fell in her face and she would look at both of us with a smile.

I had to admit she was very charming, and I wasn't much to look at, but the way she looked at Percy made something churn in my stomach. It wasn't a feeling I had ever felt. I wanted to say it was a feeling of disgust but it was something more than that. I hadn't ever felt this way. I wouldn't say it was _jealously_… It couldn't be that. But the more I laid in the cave listening to Percy sleep and the fire crackle, the more I felt that jealousy was a little if not all of my emotions. But the worst part was Percy reciprocated that brilliant smile. And it wasn't to me.

Every once in a while she would hold out her hand and birds would flutter down to meet her and they would chirp responses to questions she asked. While I thought this was completely loony, Percy would look at her in awe and amazement as if that was the most magical thing he had seen. Which I could tell you from experience with Percy over the years, talking to birds is not that impressive.

Sometimes while we basked in the sun, calypso would ask me if I wanted to help her garden. I learned a few tips if I wanted to garden… But honestly, all I was interested in during my free time was 'how can I kill this monster the fastest' and 'What should the measurements be if I wanted to make this side of the building smaller?' I had no interest in gardening but I played along anyways.

She would help me turn the soil and plant a flower. Percy was sitting and watching us plant the flowers. Percy's eyes followed Calypso as she swiftly moved to me with the most beautiful flower of all. It was blue with purple streaks down the petals. A yellow outline glowed around the petals and I knew that this was not a flower planted in the mortal world.

This was my flower though and I was determined to put it in the best place. I made a soft hole in the dirt and took the flower from Calypso. I did everything that I was supposed to do and then I packed it in tight. For some reason, it looked happy to be a part of the earth. A part of this mysterious island.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips. I was ready to go sit down and with pride, I turned to Percy to see if he liked the placement of the flower. He was telling a joke to Calypso. Then and there, I gave up. I walked away from the plant without watering it and went to lay down in the cave. I hoped that flower didn't wilt, but now was not the time.

I took a nap and was shaken awake by Percy.

"What?" I snapped. He pulled away a bit surprised at my bitterness.

"Hephaestus is here." He said and backed away to the end of my bed. His eyes looked like a puppy dog asking for forgiveness. "Did you know that Calypso's dad is Atlas? Zoë was her sister…" He pondered.

"Hephaestus is here?" I said, forgetting the other part.

"Yeah, he wants to talk with us." Percy said. I jumped out of bed and we made our way to the beach.

The burly man was standing and talking with Calypso until he saw us. He had grey overalls and his beard and the ends of his hair were sizzling with the ends of fire.

"Lord Hephaestus." I said and Percy and I bowed our heads in honor.

"Annabeth Chase. Nice of you to join us." He said, voice as deep as I remember. He then turned to Calypso. "Please, I need a moment with these two." Calypso bowed her head and left to go tend to her garden.

Hephaestus sat down at the dinner table. We ate dinner here every night and the invisible servants would bring us dinner. Percy and I crowded around the table with him.

"Sir, what is going on?" Percy asked. "Do you know anything about Grover and Tyson?" He asked. Hephaestus shook his head.

"Everybody thinks you two are dead at camp." He said.

"Did you tell them that we aren't?" Percy asked. I wanted to warn him not to push the god of fire, because I am sure he would blast us into bits.

"It is not for me to tell." He said. "I would tell them where you were but I wasn't sure if you two are staying here forever."

I was about to object when Percy got a bit angry.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am coming back." Then he trailed off as if he were doubting himself.

"We are going back." I said defensively. Hephaestus raised an eyebrow and pulled out a gadget and something came alive on the screen. It showed a news station talking about a giant volcano eruption. It was Mount St. Helens.

I looked at Percy while the clip played. He was wide eyed and as white as a ghost.

"You caused quite an explosion." The god said and Percy and I were speechless.

**A/N: The rest of the story is going to end soon I think. A few more chapters. I apologize so much for not posting sooner! I have been held up. There are **_**a lot**_** of story ideas running through my head and I just have to get them down before I loose them, so I have been a bit occupied with them. Sorry again!**


	7. Decisions

**A/N: Okay, back on track here. Well, I'm trying to get back on track : )**

Annabeth's POV:

Hephaestus said we were not to make a decision right away, so we went for a walk on the beach. The sun was so bright, I had to shield it from my eyes. The sand was squishing between my toes as Calypso and Hephaestus became smaller specks with each step away.

Percy walked along side me with his shoved in his pockets. He stared at the ground and kicked at the water as if it had suddenly become super boring to the son of the sea god. Hilarious.

"We are going back." I stated firmly.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. I could tell in his voice that something wasn't sure about this decision.

"What?" I questioned.

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but I can tell that you were about to say something." I said. He remained silent as the wind plastered his black hair onto his forehead. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just that…" He pondered his thoughts. "Annabeth, you don't have a giant prophecy looming over your shoulders. The world doesn't rest on your actions."

"Sure, but we got to get back."

"I know, but it is tempting of the thought that I might not have to see the world end." He stopped to look at me. Percy rested his cool hands on my arms and looked me hard in the eyes with those green eyes. They mimicked the waves in a way, but the look of amusement and ecstasy in his eyes scared me. "Annabeth, we could stay here and live out life out in peace, without having to worry about the gods or the prophecy."

We were silent for a minute and I actually realized that he was starting to loom over me in height. I shook my head.

"You aren't seriously thinking about this are you?" I asked. He dropped his hands to his sides in defeat.

"Just think about it. There aren't any monsters here. We could be happy."

"Are you afraid? Because you can't run away from your problems forever you know."

"That's not what I'm doing!" He resisted. He looked in the direction of Calypso and his eyes softened. I looked to and she was making her way over here.

"Have you two decided?"

"Yes," He stupidly blurted out.

"No. Can you leave us for a minute please?" I asked. I didn't mean to add the bitter taste in my voice but it happened. I couldn't push away the thought that he wanted to stay because of her.

Calypso nodded and turned around, her caramel hair followed.

"Do you want to stay for her?" I asked. I could feel the tears well up at the corner of my eyes but I had to try and hold them back. How could I ever be convinced that Percy, my best friend, my secret crush, a child of the big three, would ever like me back when he looks at her that way. "I'm not staying, because I will forever be the third wheel if I stay."

He looked at me like I had slapped him in the face.

"Annabeth." He said my name and it lingered in the silence. "Do you know why I wanted you out of the volcano? Remember I was the one who searched for you when you fell off that cliff? I went in and helped you get through the sirens. Gods, I even fended off all those creepy crawling spiders in the boat of love with you." I was quiet. "I did that for you."

"I know but-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, the only reason I did those things was to help protect you." His face was stern and almost as if he had lost his trust in me. "If we don't go back, you and I will be safe."

We started back, but our walking pace was much slower.

"We can't let ourselves get lost in this paradise." I mentioned.

"I know."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"You have made a decision then." The god's voice boomed from his beard. His arms were crossed and a small raft was docked on the shore.

"I have." I said and stepped forward, leaving Percy slightly behind me.

**A/N: Okay, short but it is coming to an end. Sorry for the long wait! I have been in a writing mood so I am going to get some of these stories finished! YAY!**


	8. The End

**A/N: Alright, so I have no idea what I'm doing for the rest of the story, so… Let's see where this takes us! I think this will be it though.**

Percy's POV:

I was extremely angry with Annabeth. But on the other hand, she was the smarter half of us and I couldn't stay mad at those grey eyes for long.

"Have you made a decision?" Hephaestus asked.

"I have." Annabeth said and took a step forward. My feet said to stay where I am, but my loyalty pushed me forwards.

"Yes. We would like to return home." I could feel Calypso's gaze linger on my back. I didn't want to leave her. I was having such a nice time on this island.

"Very well then. This raft will get you to wherever you are thinking of." The god's voice boomed.

"Thank you, lord Hephaestus." Annabeth said. "Let's go, Percy." She said coldly. I checked that I had Riptide with me and we waded into the warm waves to settle ourselves on the raft.

"Goodbye Percy!" Calypso yelled out. She waved and I was the only one who waved back. Soon, the island disappeared from view and it was just Annabeth and I fading into the fog of the ocean.

It was silent and she seemed very interested in her fingers.

"Will you look at me?" I asked. Annabeth tilted her head up in my direction but her curls hung back to the dreary angle once again. "Annabeth…" I said.

The next thing I did was out of the blue. I don't even know why I did it. I put a few fingers under her chin and lifted. I closed my eyes and focused on her lips brushing mine.

I broke away for a few seconds and our faces were inches apart. Her breath on my lips were hot.

"What in gods name was _that_!?" She said. Her hand reached out and a stinging pain sliced across my face as she slapped me. I know she liked it though. She was smiling, she just won't admit it. I liked it to.

"I made the right choice." I said. She looked up at me and her stormy eyes were filled with mixed emotions that I couldn't describe.

"I'm still mad at you, Seaweed Brain." She snickered. Yes, I made the right choice.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It didn't take long for us to reach the shore of the camp beach. Once we docked the raft, the waves brought it back out to the ocean and it disappeared.

We trudged through the sand. It was kicked up into the dreary sky behind us. It was getting close to nighttime. Once we reached the tree line, it was turning into the familiar camp that I knew.

"Percy." Annabeth hushed. I turned to her. It was hard to see her face in the dark, but the whites of her eyes were lighter. "Percy, I'm sorry for this."

"It wasn't your fault." I hugged her quickly and then she regained herself, ready to find the campers. Nobody was out. The big house was empty too. Athena cabin had nobody inside and so we checked the fire pit.

"Going on two weeks of not hearing from them, we have to assume that our prayers were not answered." It was Chiron, but his voice wasn't as sturdy as it usually sounds. Annabeth and I stood at the top of the semi circle that was huddled over a large bonfire.

Chiron clopped aside and Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, stepped up to the fire. Some campers were crying, some were sobbing, and some had no expression at all. Malcolm clenched the shroud that was embroidered with an owl. He wiped some tears away and flung the shining fabric into the flames.

Annabeth gasped and before we could make ourselves known, Mr. D stood up with a green shroud. I'm assuming no one volunteered to burn my shroud, so they left it up to one of my least favorite gods. I'm glad to know that this is how my death is honored.

Mr. D stood at the fire, pudgy as ever. "Goodbye Peter Johnson." He said. He balled the green fabric and shot it like a basketball into the flames. "Shoot and score… Brilliant… Someone get me a soda." A saytr shot out of his seat and ran to get a refreshment.

My fists clenched in anger. Everybody thought I was dead and Mr. D, of all people, was the one giving my funeral speech. On top of that, he didn't get my name right, and ordered a drink. I felt the anger bubble up to my cheeks. I shouldn't be disappointed, but I was even angrier that my father didn't show up. Nor Athena. Annabeth or I deserved something more than this.

I felt her hand caress my arm. I'm sure she saw me get angry.

"I would have done a much better job." She whispered. "If you die, I got a hold on things."

"I'm glad you have my funeral speech planned out, Wise Girl." I said. She kept her eyes trained on the fire.

"Much better." She muttered.

A camper turned around to hush us, but once they saw our face, she almost fell out of her seat.

**A/N: Alright. That's the end! Don't want to drag it out any farther. I liked writing Mr. D though. It made me laugh : )**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/subscribed! You are so very encouraging!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**BlueDecember19**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**SuzieDaughterOfHermes**

**My bff is a vampire freak**

**Hunter of Artemis 140**

**April**

**Howlsong12**

**Yours-in-all-demigodishness**

**Festus-nuggets**

**Eigthgraderpjs**

**NotsoSugarQueen**

**Hmmmm**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight**

**Can't login**

**Doubles12**

**Coolgle**

**Myfictionreality**

**Shadow warren**

**Lovinbooks10**

**Zejaykay**

**PeterJohnson**

**Head Over Heels Is Standing**

**Just-AWESOME-old-me**

**ChildoftheHunt36**

**LadaHathaway**

**Em**

**Naturesrooftopreader**

**Whackadoodle100**

**Bluelightningbug**

**AmericanAthena29**

**Smilequigley96**

**AlyaJackson**

**giggles1128**

**All Guests and future reviewers!**

**Please feel free to check out my other stories ****J I always appreciate feedback!**

**Have a wonderful life-make the best of it!**


End file.
